


First Meeting

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The bar had been Stanley's home for too long, and one day a certain traveler just happens to wander into his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ship the hell out of Stanchez.
> 
> If this looks familiar it's because I've posted this to my DA and tumblr of the same name.

The bar was never any stranger to Stanley Pines, even after his brother had finally come home you would still find him there every other Saturday night downing shots until he was numb. Tonight was different though, Stan mulling his thoughts over the second drink he had ordered, not feeling too much in the mood for getting wasted and dealing with an upset Ford the next morning. It seemed to be the right choice however, the man roused from his thoughts when a tall man all but collapsed into the stool beside him, the smell of cheap whiskey washing over Stanley.  
  
 _“G-Give me -burp- the best!”_ The man slurred, one hand grabbing the bar to steady himself while the other hand slicked back some of his oddly-colored blue hair out of his face. The bartender raised an eyebrow, not sure what the other male was asking of him.  
  
“Get him some whiskey.” Stan shrugged, instinctively reaching out and placing a steadying hand on the other male’s shoulder when he almost fell out of his seat.  
  
 _“I don’t need anyofthis.”_ The man slurred angrily, though he seemed to be focused on something that Stanley couldn’t see. _“I-I can chaaange.”_   
  
“Sure you can bud.” The conman shrugged, watching as the male downed his whiskey without skipping a beat and tried to reach for the actual bottle but fell just short as the bartender stepped back.   
  
_“You think -burp- so?”_ The man asked, Stan raising an eyebrow at the slightly puppy-dog look on his face.   
  
“Uh, sure?” Stanley could hear the repressed sadness this guy must have been trying very hard to shove down, subtly hinting at the bartender to get his keys as he paid for both tabs. “Come on bud, let’s go and get you to my place, you look like you need a rest.”  
  
 _“I-I have a spaaaceship…”_ The man gargled, Stan rolling his eyes as he started to lead/partially drag the man to his car in the parking lot, not even reacting when he did see a semi-parked spaceship made of what looked like random household objects on top of another car. _“See?”_  
  
“Of course you do. Ford, what the hell…” He quietly cursed his older brother for bringing the weirdness factor up a notch in the town since his return, not noticing the man perked up at the name.  
  
 _“W-burp- wait, ya knooow dork Pines?”_ Stan dropped the man into his passenger seat, one hand on his hips as he regarded the lanky male. _“D-Didn know he had a t-burp-win.”_  
  
“How do ya know my brother exactly?” Stan asked cautiously, ready to pull out his brass knuckles in case this was one of Ford’s enemies he had spoken of about his time in the multiverse. The man seemed ready to answer, but instead keeled over and slammed his head into Stan’s dashboard with snores escaping him. “Shit.” The drive home was unsuccessful, Stan constantly making sure the man didn’t choke or gag in his sleep as they finally arrived at the Mystery Shack twenty minutes later.  
  
“Oh Stanley, I was…Rick?!”  
  
“You know this clown?” Stan grunted, the two dragging Rick to the couch and gently depositing him onto the soft cushions, the man snoring loudly before settling down.  
  
“I do, er I think I do.” Stan rolled his eyes as he and his brother retreated upstairs to let their visitor rest, their voices echoing faintly from upstairs.  
  
 _“Oh fuck.”_ Rick really hated how bad cheap-ass whiskey made him feel in the morning, the drunkard fishing for his flask onto to find it was nowhere on his person. Bleary pale blue eyes blinked and squinted at the bright sunlight that filled the unfamiliar room. _“Huh…?”_  
  
“Oh nice to see you’re awake.” Rick burped slightly and sat up, grunting when a rag was tossed into his face which he used to clean up some drool. Once the room swam into focus Rick realized he wasn’t at home, instead he was in some sort of cabin-esque room which was glowing in the bright sunlight coming in from a triangular shaped window. A man was sitting in a chair a few feet away from the bed he was using, fluffy grey hair poking out from behind a rather large book with a golden six-fingered image on the front.  
  
 _”Nerd Pines?”_ Rick groaned, blinking a few times as the other male got to his feet and handed Rick a glass filled with cool water that the scientist gratefully drank to help with his dry throat. _”This your joint?”_  
  
“It is. What are you doing in my dimension?” Ford asked, more out of curiosity than anything else as Rick slowly got to his feet and did some stretches to help get the kinks out of his back.  
  
 _”F-Fuck if I -burp- I know.”_ He shrugged, pausing when he caught a whiff of bacon and pancakes. _”Food.”_  
  
“Just go down the stairs and the kitchen is on the left.” Ford commented, having already eaten and had no desire to have his brother force more food into him, the researcher watching Rick stumble out of the room and down the stairs. Stan was the only one in the kitchen, the older man humming along with some song on the radio as he flipped some fresh pancakes onto the plate beside him which already had some bacon on the side.  
  
“I was expectin’ you not to wake up for a while.” He commented before Rick could sink into the nearby chair, the blue hair male shrugging as he chugged the coffee on the table before Stan could say anything. “I wasn’t done with that.”  
  
 _”T-Too late now.”_ Rick grunted, Stan rolling his eyes as he gave the alcoholic the plate full of food, which was devoured in less than five minutes.   
  
“Geeze, you a vacuum or somethin’?” Stan raised an eyebrow, Rick glaring slightly as he drained his third cup of coffee.  
  
 _”Oh please, you’ve been drunk b-burp-before.”_ Rick wiped away some drool from his mouth before draining the other cup of coffee on the table, grimacing at the sugar and creamer contained within. _”Nerd Pines, what the f-“_  
  
“You curse and you’re dead.” Stan’s warning only made Rick roll his eyes before studying the other twin, admitting to himself he was liking what he was seeing. Stan had upper body strength, as opposed to Ford who was all around buff from his many years traversing the multiverse, his arms so thick he could probably snap Rick in half without much of a fuss. Sure, he had a bit of a gut but Rick could work with that, the inventor licking his lips as Stan raised an eyebrow at the skinny male. Stan hadn’t been much for the scrawny type, but this Rick guy had a build to him that he could work with, long spindly fingers calloused with years of work with his many inventions and slight muscles faintly visible under his lab coat.   
  
_”Whaaaught’s your name?”_ Rick burped, finishing the too sweet coffee as Stan rolled his eyes.  
  
“Stanley.”  
  
 _”Gonna call ya Lee, and you’re fing hot.”_ Stan felt a rush of heat come to his cheeks as the other man laughed slightly, not having expected such a compliment from the drunkard in front of him. _”You single?”_  
  
“Yea, what’s it to you hot stuff?” It was Rick’s turn to stop as Stanley snorted in amusement, Rick grinning as Stan leaned closer to the inventor with a cheeky look. He was going to pull away when they heard Ford coming down the stairs, but Rick tugged him into a deep kiss just as Ford rounded the corner, dropping the book he had been holding.  
  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING RICK SANCHEZ?!” The two started snickering as they broke the kiss, Ford’s face one of horror with an eye twitching as he rounded on the inventor. “Don’t you even dare!”  
  
 _”Do what? Date your hot af brother?”_ Rick teased, the thought itself somewhat pleasing as Ford looked like he was going to have a conniption fit right there in the kitchen.  
  
“You know, he ain’t that bad.” Stan chimed in, snickering as Ford’s face turned an impressive shade of red when he looked between the two with another slightly horrified look. The two other men began to laugh at his face, seemingly unaware that Stan had taken Rick’s smaller hand into his nor that Rick had intertwined their fingers together. For some reason it felt right, and they just couldn’t explain why.


End file.
